<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【JayDami】Toys by kizuna030</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110702">【JayDami】Toys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030'>kizuna030</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Underage Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian最不想被發現的秘密，被最不想被他知道的人發現了。</p><p>Damian doesn't want his little secret to be found out, but he still get caught.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【JayDami】Toys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>＊第一次寫JayDami呢，有甚麼OOC或是之類的都可以跟我說的！</p><p>＊Damian 13歲設定</p><p>＊靈感自漫畫B到快餐店開會，Dick給Dami買了兒童餐，Jason把裡面的兒童餐內的玩具拿走了，然後Dami很生氣233</p><p>＊如果以上可以接受的話，請：</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian Wayne雙手緊握著書包的兩條帶子，祖母綠的大眼睛小心地向左右瞧去，緩步走進眼前的店。這並不是他第一次來這裡了，大概是這個月內第十一次進入這店舖，然而還沒有得到他想要得到的東西。天知道作為蝙蝠俠的第五代羅賓，他最近下課都要用不同的理由阻止他忠心的管家Alfred Pennyworth到學校接他回家，到家又沒有胃口吃到他深愛的小甜餅是多麼絕望的事情。</p><p>去你媽的Jason Todd。</p><p>13歲的男生沉著一張臉，還沒蛻去嬰兒肥的臉頰讓他現在看起來氣鼓鼓的，自以為殺氣十足的他殊不知在外人眼中，他現在看起來像是個得不到心愛玩具的小孩......Well，說實話，他確實是那個得不到自己想要的玩具的小男孩。</p><p>店員在看見Damian進門的瞬間，已經非常熟悉地先向廚房喊到要一份兒童餐，然後笑得一臉高興地看著眼前的小不點。望著笑得樂開花的店員，Damian變得更加不悅，瞇著眼把零錢放在桌子上，店員毫不在意他的小想法，揚著愉快的語氣向他鼓勵：「別擔心，小孩。這次你應該會得到你想要的玩具的。」</p><p>聽到對方的話，雙手抱胸的Damian扭過頭哼了聲，他才沒有多想要那個玩具。店員知道他的脾氣，笑著聳聳肩就把放著男孩兒童餐的餐盤遞給他。接過餐盤的Damian很快就在人數不多的快餐店中找到坐下的位置。他盯著眼前放著玩具，寫有「Bat-Mite」並印有Q版蝙蝠俠圖案的餐盒，有些期待地拆開包裝。</p><p>之前他自己一個人來的十次已經抽到了1次蝙蝠俠、2次自己、3次夜翼，還有4次紅羅賓了。他媽的如果他再一次抽到紅羅賓，他發誓他會當場捏爆玩具的頭，然後回家再把它的身體塞進Drake的嘴巴裡，要他把他的玩具吞了。誰會想到紅頭罩玩具這麼稀有？他抽了那麼多次玩具盒子也沒有再次抽到他，要不是Todd那個混帳在他第一次來的時候，就把他的紅頭罩玩具拿走的話，他根本就不需要來這麼多次！</p><p>想著又來氣的Damian，氣沖沖地把餐盒打開，探頭查看一下，絕對不承認自己有所期待。把餐盒內的玩具拿出來，玩具接觸到燈光的一刻，Damian眼睛都亮起來了，祖母綠的雙眼寫滿了喜悅，男生禁不住興奮地舉著玩具歡呼起來，他終於抽到紅頭罩了，真的是謝天謝地！所有對於Jason Todd和Tim Drake的不滿一掃而空，他終於抽到他最想要的紅頭罩了！</p><p>就在這時，一把熟悉的聲音從他的身後響起：「哦？惡魔崽子你就這麼想要紅頭罩嗎？」操！聽到他的聲音，Damian幾乎要崩潰，他最不想要被人知道的秘密，偏偏被最不想他知道的人得知了。Damian看了眼在自己面前不到10米的門，沒有人在他的道路上礙事，跑到外面需要3秒。而男人需要5秒才能反應到他的逃跑行為，並離開座位追上自己。這5秒的時間足以讓他消失在人來人往的Gotham街道中。</p><p>Damian快速地思考了3秒，一下子毫不猶豫地往門口的方向衝去，不意外的聽到男人的咒罵聲，一如他所料5秒的時間就足夠他逃跑。只是他沒想到自己在慌亂中忘了他的玩具，兩秒的呆滯足以讓男人拎著他的衣領，把他推到一邊的小巷中。「操你，Todd！你在這裡幹什麼！－TT－」Damian嘗試忽略自己被比自己高大得要多的男人困著的窘境，雙眼飄忽，就是不敢看向眼前的兄長。</p><p>「我是把這東西還給你的？」按捺著心中的笑意，Jason把手中的紅頭罩玩具拿到男生的面前揚了幾下，看到Damian惱羞成怒瞇著眼舉起手，想要把他的玩具搶回來，男人大笑著伸直手臂，不讓他碰到玩具，享受眼前小黑貓因為身高不夠而炸毛的樣子。</p><p>怒不可竭的Damian向Jason的肚子出拳，想要趁著對方因痛楚而伏下身時，把玩具搶奪回來再跑離這個陰暗潮濕的小巷。可是他失敗了，Jason一隻大手接過他的拳頭，順勢把對他而言過於嬌小的男生拉到懷中，緊緊地環著男生纖細的腰肢，好笑地看著因被自己抓住把柄而顯得有點慌亂的男生正嘗試用眼神殺死自己。「給我，Todd！」仰起頭的Damian死命地瞪著眼前樂不可支的男人，趾高氣昂地命令他。</p><p>Jason收起笑容歪著頭，佯裝出一副正在思考的樣子，下一秒就無法抑制地展露出比剛才更燦爛的笑容：「不。」操！Damian在心裡大聲地咆哮，情緒失控是失敗的表現，男生正在把它隱藏好。「你想要甚麼，Todd。」咬牙切齒的男生拼進全力壓抑著想要大叫的衝動，雙手揪著男人的衣領，殊不知這個動作更加拉緊了他們的距離。</p><p>兄長盯著眼前的小不點，粉嫩的唇瓣緊抿，鼓起了一邊的臉頰，這看起來和平日的他並不相似，少了一份捩氣，多了一份孩子氣，讓Jason更想欺負他的小弟。「Hmm，求你的哥哥把玩具還給你，然後給我一個親吻，這聽起來挺不錯的。」Damian愣住了，嘴巴張開又合上，明顯地不相信自己聽見的話，本來緊握對方衣領的手頓時放鬆了。</p><p>側過腦袋，Damian還在消化這個要求，Jason耐心地等待對方思考完，堅碩的手還摟著對方。「你這他媽是瘋了嗎！Todd！」回過神來的男生真心覺得對方已經瘋了，快速地略微計算一下只要自己向下蹲下掙脫男人的懷抱，轉過身借助踩上牆壁的力度跳躍，是能拿到Jason一直舉著的玩具。</p><p>「我勸你不要胡思亂想，要是我不小心把你來這裡的目的告訴Dickie Bird和Baby Bird，誰知道會發生甚麼事呢？」愉悅地看著Damian的臉色變得鐵青的Jason，當然知道後果會怎麼樣，Dick會拉著兩位Wayne到快餐店來點家庭時光，直到Damian換得了他想要的任何東西，而Tim......估計不用半個小時，所有超級英雄都會知道這個消息吧，以他對欺負Damian的執著，可能需時更短。</p><p>操你，Dick Grayson。</p><p>操你，Tim Drake。</p><p>操你，Jason Todd。</p><p>氣憤地操完三位兄長的Damian只能絕望地閉上眼，認命地嘆口氣，誰讓自己不小心被他抓住了把柄，只是一點點小演技，父親也能扮演他的Brucie Baby對吧，作為小Wayne的他也可以的。於是他抬頭看著Jason：「請把玩具還給我......哥哥。」雖然盡力擺出一副無害的表情，但還帶著童聲的聲音中非常不悅的把請求說出來，Jason真想把這幕拍下來，以後用來威脅對方（雖然不知道有甚麼威脅的地方）。</p><p>Damian希望自己偽裝的乖巧可以讓對方忘記親吻的那部份，而他失敗了。Jason忍住想大笑的衝動，挑起眉頭看著男生天人交戰的表情，以示他並沒有接受。本來鬆開了的手再次攥緊Jason的衣領，紅著臉把柔軟的雙唇親上對方帶有煙味的嘴巴。</p><p>這次換成是Jason愣住了，電光火石間Damian趁這兩秒的空間，把對方高舉著玩具的手臂拉下來，奪回屬於自己的玩具就蹲下來並逃出Jason手臂的箝制，喃喃自語的聲線還是一字不漏的準確傳進Jason的耳朵裡：「不準再在親吻前抽煙，Todd。」然後頭也不回地向明亮的地方跑去，呆在原地的Jason沒有察覺到Damian的小麥色也藏不住因害羞而通紅的皮膚。</p><p>Jason的腦袋回恢正常運作的時候才意識到自己正在回味剛剛蜻蜓點水的吻，糟糕地感受著心跳因男生的行徑而興奮地跳動，一手撫過似乎仍帶男孩餘溫的嘴唇，嘴角勾起。「我沒想到他會親嘴巴，這個惡魔崽子......」男生帶有甜味的親吻沖淡了他一直習以為常的煙味，感覺不賴，以後他會記得在親對方前不要抽煙。</p><p>他們大概還會再親吻的吧......？</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>